It's All about trust
by Lovelyscrawls
Summary: Naruto never really trusted Sai. But that came with very, very good reason. NaruSai, MxM.


**Summary: Naruto never really trusted Sai, and he had pretty good reason. NaruSai, MxM, You've been warned! This doesn't connect to the timeline story, seeing as I haven't completely caught up yet ^^"**

**Warning: This is my first shot at a MxM oneshot, so I'd appreciate POSITIVE criticism, I do not appreciate flaming. I don't think many people do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my collection of naru-toys.**

* * *

It was a hot day, something that had made Sai's simple statement _very_ confusing to Naruto.

"_Hey, Naruto." Sai commented, giving him a two-finger salute as he entered Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Seeing as his mouth was currently stuffed with noodle. He was slightly against the idea of having his very mysterious and vulgar team-mate sitting so close to him in public, but it wasn't to cause a scene over, especially in his second favorite place in the world- It came right after his house._

"_Hey, I've got an idea." Sai smirked, knowing how curious Naruto was. He couldn't pass up the chance to hear what Sai had to say. He tilted his head up toward Sai on cue, waiting for him to speak once again._

"_Let's go to the hot springs."_

Naruto stood patiently outside of the hot springs now, pondering to himself on the exact reason he came. He didn't particularly like Sai, he was foul-mouthed and always insulting him. He was always fighting with the black-haired boy, and he felt like he was trying to wedge himself in to where Sasuke once was. He couldn't stand it at all.

"Oi." Sai called, walking toward him now. He opened the door to the springs, waiting for naruto to follow him. He removed his shoes and placed them into a small cubby, waiting for Naruto to do the same. He handed something to the man sitting at the counter, who nodded and opened a paper-rice door, bowing to the two of them. The two young boys now stood in a small room with lockers, with doors between them.

"You get changed in there." Sai said, smiling his over-the-top smile.

"Well obviously.." Naruto mumbled, walking into the opposite door of Sai. He turned to lock the door, removing his pants and boxers, placing his headband on top of them. He removed his shirt and jacket, folding them around his clothing. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, a necklace dangling from his beautifully defined collarbones.

"Sai, you ready?" He said as he walked out of the room, arching a brow to the empty box, noticing the door that lead to the water slightly ajar. Peeking his head out, he spotted Sai in the steam, his eyes shut as he rubbed his neck. Naruto had to close his eyes and turn his head, the blush on his cheeks growing as he pondered on the thought of his near-naked teammate rubbing his body. He sighed, shaking his head as he walked into the opening, coughing slightly to catch Sai's attention.

Sai sent a gentle smile toward Naruto, tilting his head as his eyes turned to slits. "The water is very nice today." He stated, walking in further as he removed his towel, placing it on a rock. Naruto turned his head again to hide his blush, his feet stepping into the heated water. He travelled father in until the hem of the towel touched the water, removing it from his body and throwing it behind him onto a rock. He slowly sat, watching Sai walk around, the water up to his belly button. Naruto watched for a few seconds, letting out a content sigh. He allowed his head to fall back, looking toward the clouds for a few seconds before shutting his eyes and allowing the calm to take over.

His mind wandered farther and farther from the present, falling back to when Sasuke had still lived in Konoha, back when they had still been best friends. It was hard to think about, it was hard to think of it as a past-tense. He had lost his best friend, he had lost the one person he had ever truly loved, and that love would never come back. Sasuke had haunted his dreams for the last three years, constantly telling him that they would never be together. Many times, Naruto had awoken in a panic from those dreams, leaving his house to go looking through the village, positive he had returned. There were times where he would go for over a day looking throughout the village, still never finding him. It was a painful thought, but he had to give up. Even he knew, some day he would no longer be able to fight this battle…

Naruto was jolted back into reality from a gentle, cool hand pressed against his thigh, opening his eyes to meet cold, black ones. Naruto swore he could have seen something swirling within those eyes; Lust? Desire? No no, he must have been over-thinking. "Sai?" Naruto questioned, eyebrows furrowing together. "What's u-" he started, Sai cutting him off. "What were you thinking about." He stated roughly, forgetting all formalities he was taught for years. Naruto was shocked; Sai had never talked so roughly, so rudely to him or anyone else from what he knew. "What do you mean, Sai?" He said, confused. "What. Were. You. Thinking. About." He stated more slowly, his voice starting to fade back. "I was thinking about Sasuke…" He said, opening his mouth to say more, until Sai had crashed his own on top of Narutos, his lips moving fiercely against his.

Naruto was shocked, conflicted between pushing him off and leaving him until he was ready to pull away. He fell limp when he felt a hot drop of water hit his cheek, falling from the slightly taller boys face. This was weird, completely unusual. Sai had never cried before, why all of a sudden…?

"I'll make you forget him, Naruto… I swear." Sai whispered gently, now straddling him. Naruto felt his lips part as Sai moved down toward his neck, not knowing how to react to this. He felt a low growl escape his throat, moving up until it had exited his mouth, his head falling back once again, this time in pleasure instead of leisure. "Sai…" He mumbled, Sai growling quietly in reply, his hand travelling south to grip gently on Naruto's lengthy member, Naruto suddenly coming back to life. "Ah, Stop…" He started, voice trailing off as Sai began to gently pump his lower body part, continuing on for a few seconds, suddenly cold drops of water falling from the sky, on to the back of Sais neck and shoulders, the cool water also hitting Naruto's forehead.

"Hm…" Sai mumbled, looking toward the sky. "I suggest we head back to your house to proceed further." He stated, Naruto nodding. "Hey Sai..?" He groaned, his body still shaking in ecstasy. "Yes?" Sai replied coolly, smiling. "Don't mention this to anyone, please."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading ! I know it was bad, but if you want it to continue R&R :)**


End file.
